


Sold Out

by Birbx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Movie Night, Movie Theatre, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Shiro is Keith's bro, Swearing, THEY'RE DORKS, Texting, i use italics too much, idk how to tag, klance, they're both proud cat moms, this lacks editing sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birbx/pseuds/Birbx
Summary: The universe officially hated Lance. Of course this handsome stranger had heard Lance make a complete fool of himself. This day was seriously too cruel for him to handle.“So like. That movie, Voltron is actually sold out. So I was wondering-”“You want my tickets?” Lance sighed, extending the tickets in question.---AKA shut in Keith is desperate to get to see the movie he came out to see, and Lance happens to have an extra ticket and a LOT of popcorn.





	Sold Out

It had been a while since Keith had set out to go to the theatre to catch a movie. The loner that he admittedly was would typically just wait to rent something when it came out on DVD. He’d face one stranger at the rental shop and be on his way to the peace and quiet of his apartment for his private movie viewing pleasure.

 

That was how things always were, but then something happened. _Something_ being the first sci-fi adventure to truly catch his attention in a long time. Keith had been browsing videos on youtube at 4am and was extremely sleep deprived the first time he saw the ad. Even as overtired and out of it as he was, the short teaser clip that played had his full attention. Keith was a sucker for space films, but he found the recent releases weren’t up his alley. Somehow romance was continually being mixed into the genre lately, and well...it wasn’t his thing. So when he saw this combo of space, mechs, and a rag tag group of young heroes uniting to defend the universe - he was sold.

 

Yes, somehow this one film had the power to drag Keith’s introverted ass all the way to the town’s theatre despite the crowd of people. Somehow, he was even _excited_ about it. He hadn’t been to the movies before, but he guessed coming fifteen minutes early would be plenty of time to grab his ticket and some snacks before the feature started.

 

What Keith _didn’t_ take into consideration was the fact _other_ people might’ve been just as impressed by the trailer as he was. He stepped through the front doors, immediately shocked by the swarms of people. It was hot inside, the heat of bodies and the heavy scent of popcorn overwhelming.

 

He tried to figure out the system to things, eyes traveling over the crowds of people. The line up for snacks was startling, and Keith was already tossing away his plan to grab some salty grub for the show. His focus narrowed to one goal instead - getting a ticket and seat. It seemed easy enough, a large sign immediately pointing him in the right direction.

 

Unfortunately, with his lack of theatre knowledge Keith had greatly underestimated opening night. He looked up at the showtimes, the big bold letters “ **SOLD OUT** ” painfully final. He could feel his excitement wither and die, the sour taste of disappointment settling on his tongue. _This_ is exactly why Keith doesn’t get excited for things. Exactly why he stays in the comfort of his own apartment for his movie nights alone.

 

Keith turned on his heel, heading for the doors.

  
  
  
\---  
  
  


The parking lot was packed, and Lance stood outside the front entrance as the same blue minivan did it’s fifth lap around looking for a spot. Not that it mattered with how packed the theatre was tonight, by the time they got a spot and a ticket they’d surely miss the first ten minutes. Which is exactly why Lance planned ahead.

 

What he did not plan for was his date being late. They’d agreed to show up early, especially since Lance wanted to chat her up before they had to sit in mutual silence through a two hour film, but she was already running ten minutes late. His phones screen felt cold against his cheek, the dial tone humming in his ear. It rang out three times before he watched the minivan give up on its mission and steer off back towards the highway.

 

The fourth ring cut off abruptly. “Hello?”

 

“Oh! Hey Nyma, it’s Lance. I’m just outside the front entrance and wanted to check if you’re around. It’s pretty crazy inside. And outside actually, you’re not still looking for parking are you?”

 

There was a pause. “Lance?”

 

“Yeah, from the coffee shop. You know, tall, tan and tremendously charming.” He put on a smug smile despite the pang of worry creeping up. “Movie date for Saturday?”

 

More silence. “Oh, um.” She inhaled a deep breath, and Lance was suddenly scared to breathe. “Look Lance, I know you said you’d handle the tickets and stuff. I didn’t really think you were serious…”

 

The outside air felt crisp and cold against his skin. A strong chill ran through his veins and down to his toes. Lance’s mouth went dry. The silence on the other end of the phone felt so heavy and never ending, but Lance couldn’t find words to pull himself out of the situation. He was hurt. He was embarrassed. “Oh. Ah, nah I was serious. You seemed pretty cool. But yeah. We did like, only talk the one time. I get it.” He didn’t get it. He thought it had been a clear invite. She was the one who mentioned she wanted to see this movie. She was totally flirting back last Tuesday.

 

Lance smoothed his thumb over the two movie tickets in his hand, all his excitement for the evening evaporating. He heard static crackle and realized he was still on the line. “It’s fine.” _He wasn’t._ “So uh, sorry. Um. Bye Nyma.” _Click._

 

He let out a long sigh, glancing down at the tickets. “What a waste.” He mumbled. Lance had gone from feeling like a million bucks, winning a date with the hot girl who sat two rows down from him in astronomy class, to a fool so swiftly. The crowd of people flowing in and out of the theatre did nothing to help the loneliness welling up in his chest.

 

A fool. He’d spent an hour getting ready, deciding what was appropriate to wear to a theatre date. He wanted to impress her, but he didn’t want to stand out and come out looking too flashy. He hadn’t actually heard of the movie she wanted to go see, but he went ahead and watched the trailer twice so he would have something to chat about before the movie started. He even bought their tickets in advance. With a combo deal for a large popcorn that was now tucked in his arm and seeming intimidatingly large for one person. The movie was 3D, and he could feel the weight of two pairs of glasses resting in his coat pocket.

 

Lance had gone and messed up again.

 

He felt a tap on his shoulder, and a spark of hope ignited in his chest. _Could the call have been a tease after all?_ Lance spun to face the culprit, perhaps a little too eagerly, only to have his hope immediately squandered.

 

“Um, hey.” Indigo eyes framed by dark lashes peered nervously up at him. They belonged to a face Lance didn’t recognize, but kind of wished he did. The boy was cute, flawless skin and wisps of dark hair falling into his eyes. “So not to be weird, but I kinda overheard your call.”

The universe officially hated Lance. Of _course_ this handsome stranger had heard Lance make a complete fool of himself. This day was seriously too cruel for him to handle.

 

“So like. That movie, Voltron is actually sold out. So I was wondering-”

 

“You want my tickets?” Lance sighed, extending the tickets in question.

 

The guy’s eyes lit up instantly, and Lance knew he had hit the nail on the head. “Really?!”

 

“Yeah. I mean, I don’t need them anymore.” He couldn’t hide the bitterness that laced his words. Not only had cute boy heard the embarrassing ordeal, he was going to have a great date with his undoubtedly equally good looking girlfriend with _Lance’s_ tickets at this rate. Why would a handsome dude talk to _him_ otherwise.

 

“Oh. I actually just...needed the one.” The raven haired boy looked away awkwardly.

 

 _Oh._ Lance felt guilty for his bitterness. It was his own assumptions that had him making the dude awkward. When on Earth would Lance stop ruining things? Suddenly, Lance felt curious, and a little daring, and very stupid, and well then words were spilling past his filter and towards the stranger in front of him. “Wanna go together?”

 

The words held no charm, no nothing, the question missing Lance’s usual suave lilt. It was deadpanned, awkward, and out of left field. Internally, Lance was dying.

  


\---

 

 

A week ago, if someone told Keith he would be leaving his house to attend a movie in a crowded theatre he would have laughed. If someone told him he would be attending said movie with a stranger, he would have thought they’d lost their mind. And finally, if someone told him that stranger was going to be a cute tall guy in a blue letterman jacket - well Keith would have wondered where they got such ridiculous ideas from.

 

Yet somehow, here he was trailing behind this lanky but somehow charming guy into a theatre full of people. He still couldn’t believe he had agreed. To begin with, not a second before the offer was made Keith was positive the guy hated him. To be fair, maybe asking a guy that had literally just been stood up - wasn’t his best move.

 

Well, he thought it wasn’t. But then again, if he hadn’t spoke up he wouldn't have got in to the movie. Or been supplied with a massive bucket of free popcorn. Or have this attractive stranger lightly holding his elbow so they don’t get separated. It was hard to regret poor decisions when the results seemed this good.

 

“Okay, cinema five is up those steps. Hopefully we can find a set of seats, it’s pretty packed. If not, the popcorn goes with me.” He says sternly, pulling it protectively to his chest.

 

“Careful, you’ll stain your jacket.” Keith eye rolled. Popcorn wasn’t the top of his priorities. He was just thankful he was going to watch Voltron on the big screen, in 3D to top it off. Though strangely he found himself hoping they’d find seats together. Not for the popcorn, but just for the chance to stay in this guys company a little longer.

 

What? He was cute, and maybe Keith was starved for human interaction. The only company he had at his apartment was his tabby Red, and his brother Shiro who would stop by once a week.

 

When they made it into the room the lights had already been dimmed down in preparation for the commercials. Keith felt his stomach churn looking at the packed room, empty seats appearing sparse. He felt the leather of his jacket loosen as his ticket provider dropped his grip on his sleeve. He heard him hum, his eyes moving over the rows.

 

“Ah,” he suddenly perked up. He reached a hand out, a delicate finger pointing towards a row near the back. “I think I see two up there, better hurry.” Then his grip was back on Keith’s arm and he was moving up with Keith in tow.

 

Miraculously, the seats they managed to get weren’t half bad. They had a good view of the screen and weren’t too low that it the screen appeared daunting and hard to take in. They were also situated closer to the center but slightly to the right, so their view wasn’t too unbalanced. Ads for the movie theatres VIP card lit up the screen, the audio blaring to life over the speaker system. Nobody seemed to pay much attention, glued to their phone screens or chatting to the person adjacent to them.

 

“Thanks for finding seats, and for the tickets, and everything.” Keith whispered.

 

“What?” The boy called back, his mouth already full of popcorn.

 

“Thanks” Keith repeated, louder this time.

 

“Hey no problem, already paid so might as well make the most of it.” The guy said with a shrug. For someone who was just stood up, he seemed weirdly cool about it. He titled the popcorn towards Keith.

 

“You’re going to finish it before the movie even starts.” He sighed, taking a handful anyways. Despite knowing it was over priced, he had to admit there was something great about the extra buttery theatre popcorn.

 

“I don’t think I’ll be eating much during the movie,” he replied. “Looks pretty action packed, I usually just end up glued to the screen.” The light chuckle that punctuated his sentence sent Keith’s stomach into somersaults. He seriously needed to snap out of it though, this whole interaction began with him being rejected by a voice that was undeniably _female_.

 

Sooner that Keith expected, the warning to turn off your phones called out over the audience. The majority obeyed, shuffling through pockets and purses to silence their devices. Glowing screens illuminated the theatre like little stars that were quickly snuffed out. Keith felt his neighbour shift closer, his breath thick with popcorn smell.

 

“Cute cat.” Keith felt heat rush to his cheeks, defensively shutting off his phones screen.

 

“Whatever, your breath stinks by the way.” The words slipped out before Keith could stop them, always on the offence. Never good at socializing. A knot formed in his stomach as the cute ticket guy pulled away.

 

“Ah, sorry.” He fumbled. There was a pause. “Sorry your cat is cute, but not as cute as mine that is.” He shot back, flicking his phone on for Keith to view. On the screen was a cat rolling on its back playfully. He recognized the breed as a russian blue, he almost adopted one just like it from the shelter before he settled on his feisty but adorable Red instead.

 

Keith then glanced up from the phone to view the holders shit eating grin, so obviously proud of the pet. His heart stuttered, this stranger was honestly too much for him. “She’s alright,” he mumbled back.

 

“Pssst, turn off your phone asshole” someone hissed from the row above them, and Keith chuckled as his companion fumbled quickly to do so. Apparently ads for other movies coming out were important to some people after all. Which was a bummer, cause Keith found himself wanting to chat a little longer.

 

Their attention obediently turned to the screen however, and soon enough Voltron’s title was rising up out of the stars.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, I rarely write fics and this is my first time attempting one for Voltron. Any feedback is greatly appreciated! I've got the fic planned for the most part, and the next update started so hopefully the wait isn't too long ^^


End file.
